


What Is Love?

by indecisive_once (indecisive_mess)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Korean Characters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Roommates, don't expect too much lol, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_mess/pseuds/indecisive_once
Summary: A simple one-shot story based on the lyrics.This is the first fanfic that I am posting ever, so constructive criticism is always welcome. :D





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first story that I will ever write and post, so I hope you enjoy it, The story was based on the song (if you couldn't tell lol). This won't be the last story I'll post (hopefully) so I hope you stick around for more. :)

As she and her date part ways from the hotel, Sana had to cover up her face to hide her tears. It was a disaster; he seemed like a reasonable guy on his profile, but he turned out to be a catfish; sadly just another of the many that she has encountered. She opted to walk the entire way home, afraid and unwilling to make small talk with an Uber driver for the nth time.

“Is this what love feels like?” she screamed as the gods above decided it was a good time to start a downpour, unfortunately for her, she forgot her umbrella; it left her thoughts as her heart was pounding and fluttering from the prospective date.

Walking home all wet and soggy, with nothing else to do, she put in her headphones to her favorite song: ”They say it’s sweet like candy, they say it feels like flying, they say you smile all day, they say the world becomes beautiful” Had she been wrong? Had she been too naive to understand the world isn’t all sunshine and rainbows?

She had only felt love in books, movies, and dramas. “Wasn’t that what love should feel like? Where’s the sweetness, where is he now, when will he come?” she asked. She had never known how love could be so bitter. 

She kept walking, but one thing was stuck in her mind: “Will love ever come to me someday?”

…

“Sana, what happened? Oh my god, let’s get you changed into new clothes.” said her roommate as she proceeded to get a towel and her clothes from her bedroom. This put a small smile on Sana’s face.

Dahyun was always like this to her. Even when Sana just arrived from Japan, barely knowing anything about the Korean language, and barely knowing anything about her roommate, she always did her best to be very welcoming and patient with her. She helped Sana get through the drudgery of finals week, experienced the torture of a hangover together, and even offered her a place to stay after graduation.

When her parents announced to her that she would be studying in South Korea for college, she was not excited at all. Granted, she didn’t really have any friends back home but moving to another country where she didn’t know anything about it at all, she thought it wasn’t worth the hassle, the trauma. But the movie nights, the late night walks, accidental sleep-ins in the library, she made the hassle worth it. She made her worth it.

“They say it’s sweet like candy  
They say it feels like flying  
I wanna know know know know  
What is love? What does love feel like?  
They say you smile all day  
They say the world becomes beautiful  
I wanna know know know know  
What is love? Will this kind of love come to me too?”

‘What Is Love?’ had always been one of her favorite songs. It served to remind her of the atrocity that is her love life, and yet, it always calmed her. She played it again when she was about to sleep, unwinding after the events of today. Staring at the ceiling, she recalled instead the events that transpired 5 years ago, when she opened the door to where she would be staying for the duration of her college life, a short, pale-white girl wearing a video game sweater was waiting for her. 

She was to be in for a long ride. “Will this kind of love come to me too?”, the answer is yes.


End file.
